


we made these memories (for ourselves)

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cameras, F/F, Fluff, Photographs, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompts from tumblr - #55 : finding old photographs you’d forgotten about & #56 : someone accepting the bad parts of you without judging
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: drabble babbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523150
Kudos: 35





	we made these memories (for ourselves)

Ever since she was gifted a digital camera, taking photos was Wanda’s favorite thing to do. She carries it everywhere she goes, and takes pictures at the most random of times. It was a nice escape and hobby that wasn’t related to saving the world from aliens or anything.

At first it was flowers she find as she walked around the compound, the sky as the sunsets, the tall buildings of New York, the rain dripping outside her window. Then it was Clint sparring with Natasha, Tony in his workshop, Steve reading a book, and group pictures with the entire team. She has photos of _everything_ and _everybody_.

But the one who Wanda loves to capture in photographs is Y/N.

Y/N doing the laundry, washing the dishes, lounging in the common room, joking around with some of the Avengers, sleeping, cuddling with Wanda, silly selfies together — just random snapshots at random moments.

What can she say? Y/N’s her favorite subject.

“ _Ugh_ , delete that!” She said as she reached for Wanda’s camera. They were looking through some of the photos taken long ago then they came across one Y/N didn’t really like. Wanda kept it away from her, saying ‘no’ the entire time, but was laughing. Y/N whined but didn’t give up.

“Why do you want me to delete it?” Wanda asked, still keeping it out of her girlfriend’s reach.

“I’m ugly in that photo!” She told her, a little pouty. “Like, did you see my messy hair? And the eye bags?“

“What do you mean? You look flattering!”

“You’re being sarcastic.”

“No I’m not!”

“Just delete it then.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?” Y/N asked. “Why do you like taking photos of me at odd times?”

“Because I take photos of you in the moments I find you beautiful.” Wanda said truthfully, looking into her eyes, holding her hands. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips as she spoke. “I mean, I find you pretty all the time. But there are those moments where you’re just… so ethereal, even when you’re the most mundane thing in the world. And I want to capture it. I want to save it and keep it and remember it forever. Where you see flaws, I see love.”

Y/N blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears. She rolled her eyes, and pushed Wanda’s face with her hand. “You fuckin’ _sap_.”

Wanda laughed, leaning in close to kiss her nose. “You love me anyway.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
